


feast

by idolatres



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hagire enjoys some local deadman parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feast

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble

Hagire never cared for food, scarcely eating when he was in his previous bodies, going to the point of only chewing gum for an entire day to stave off the hunger pangs. Whatever he did eat had little nutritional value, mostly junk food. He didn't have time for anything other than his research. In his line of work there were many cases where organs were visible. Flesh wounds, scars, burns, incisions, a clear view of almost every organ in the human body from various experiments and surgeries. He wouldn't say he found them disgusting, quite the contrary, he found them absolutely fascinating. Their gradient red color, the sheen of them, the way they still twitched and bled even after death. Not once had he ever thought he wanted to eat them though, but now he has to.

In order to become stronger so he can finally fulfill his beloveds wish, he has to obtain every deadmans branch of sin, and what quicker way to do that than by consuming their flesh? The idea didn't repulse him oddly, he was very anxious and excited about the whole situation. Excited about finally getting closer to fulfilling the wretched eggs wish, excited about what sort of tastes he might experience here, and anxious about the lack of time he has to enjoy this (if possible).

Chan and En stared at him, awaiting for him to begin eating. He was seated at the head of a long table, fit for kings; which suited him quite well he might add. Various organs strewn about its surface. Fingers, eyes, intestines, what appeared to be some deadmans stomach, all bloody and wet looking. "Fresh Ingredients make a good meal! ☆" He chimed out to himself, the twins weren't ones for conversation after all.

He extended his hand out and pointed at the organs, going over them one by one. "Eenie, meenie, miney, that one first please!" His finger directing at a large intestine. The twins move in unison, each grabbing a section of it and carrying it over to Hagire's plate. They place it down with a gentle motion, and move to stand on either side of him. He smiles, "Thank you~", he says too cheerily for the situation at hand.

The intestine is raw, a salmon flesh color, impression marks left from the twins grip still visible, causing red to ooze forth. and add onto the bloody mess. Hagire crinkles his nose as he pokes it experimentally. It's squishy and soft, blood running down his fingers, like he could crush it with ease if he wanted to. He wraps a hand around it, and it feels like he's holding a lukewarm snowball. He squeezes it, watching with a smirk as his fingers clench around the organ, causing blood to spurt out, running all over his hand, the area deflates, pressure increasing surrounding his hand, like he might cause it to pop. A soft laugh escapes his lips as he finally brings it up to his lips, there wasn't much time to waste, so he bit down on it.

Blood ran down his chin as his teeth tore into the malleable organ, the taste was for lack of a better word, disgusting. A complete disappointment for him. A sigh escapes him as he continues to chew the chunk he tore off. It was rubbery and gooey, almost like an eraser, or more familiar to him: like gum, it gave him a nostalgic feeling for his past lives. The putrid taste however, kept him from getting too wrapped up in feelings though, gum was definitely better than this. If he had to imagine, he would assume this is what shit would taste like. The only saving grace was the familiar metallic tang that hit his taste buds, blood was always good. He only wished there was enough to cover up the taste of the organ entirely. He couldn't let little inconveniences like this stop him from achieving his goals, he swallows the foul piece, and promptly takes another tear into the intestine. More blood oozing out and over his face and clothes.

After swallowing another piece, he figures it's good enough for now, and pushes it away from him, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. On to the next meal. His eyes scatter across the table, glancing at everything. He wants something to wash down the taste of the horrid meal he had, but he wasn't quite sure what would work. He notices some eyes placed in a wine glass, very cute, a nice touch on Chan and En's part. He points at it, indicating his interest. "Next, please." His voice is a little dry sounding, probably the after effects of the intestine fucking with him.

This time only Chan moves, swift as a bird as he walks to the other end of the table, and picks up the glass, careful to not let any of the contents spill over. En's eyes follow him the entire time, not letting her brother escape her sights. As he makes his way back over to the two, he places it infront of Hagire, and resumes his position of standing next to him, across from his sister, assuming their natural statue posture. Hagire nods his appreciations, and stares at the collection of eyes all returning their gaze towards him. They look slick, some are bloodshot, and some with the optic nerve still attached. It's definitely different from most the things on the table, so his hopes are high, hopeful this will taste different from the horrible intestine he had the pleasure of dining on.

He plucks an eye out the glass, holding the eye in front of him for a second, staring into the dilated pupils with a mystified expression. Eyes are the gateway to the soul some say, if something has such powers, surely it tastes just as good? Curious about it, he lowers it to his mouth and flicks his tongue out. It's salty, and almost tastes like someone dipped it in butter beforehand. Pleasantly surprised at its taste, he continues to lap at it like it's a lollipop, letting slobber dribble down his chin. Baring his canines, he breaks through the sclera and it practically melts in his mouth, blood and fluid leaking all over, it tastes _delicious_. He can barely stop himself from slurping it down his throat, feeling something nick the back of it, but barely phased by it. Audible hums of pleasure escape him as he grabs another sticky eye, sucking on it like it's candy.

Much, much better than the intestines. Even if the rest pales in comparison, at least he'll have this yummy little snack to tide him between the main courses. 


End file.
